


You Turned My World Upside Down

by miso_grace



Series: Jaydick Week 2016 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Jason has self-esteem issues, JayDick Week, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_grace/pseuds/miso_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a bad day. He also has a realization. It all works out in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Turned My World Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Jaydick week prompt N°3 'First Time Realizing they're in Love'
> 
> Yet again this is not beta-read, any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> DC owns everything, including my soul, I'm doing this for fun

Jason was not having a good day. He had woken up only to find out that somebody, most likely one of his ‘brothers’ had robbed his pantry. He’d bet it was Tim, the kid hat absolutely no idea how to feed himself properly. But only because he’d told the replacement to start taking better care of himself that didn’t mean it was okay to steal his breakfast.

Anyways, after a meager breakfast consisting of the little bit of cereal that hadn’t been stolen and an overly ripe banana, Jason headed out to his day job at a small car repair shop. Midway there it started raining. And not just a little drizzle, oh no, the universe had decided to band together against Jason, because it was fucking pouring.

By the time he arrived at the garage he was soaked to the bones. Jason could practically feel the massive cold already he’d get in a few days.  
His day didn’t get better afterwards. The shop seemed to be asshole central that day with how many rude customers came in. If he had to encounter one more jerk who thought they could his job better then him he’d sucker punch somebody!

On his way home one of the brats on the streets tried to pick pocket him and he had the pleasure of returning the boy to his furious mother. The lecture he got to witness made him cower in fear as well.

Once he arrived at his dingy apartment he remembered his empty pantry. However one quick glance at the clock showed that he really didn’t have the time to go out grocery shopping and cook a decent dinner before he had to head out for patrol.

Just great.

Disgruntled and hungry, Red Hood patrolled Crime Alley. And, going right along with his spectacularly bad luck all day, today was possibly the worst night ever. It was as if all the petty little robbers and rapists and muggers had decided to just piss off Jason Peter Todd today. He should’ve just stayed in.

And now here he was on a random rooftop for a smoke break. He had earned as much. Apparently the universe didn’t agree and promptly sent his punishment in the form of one Dick Grayson.

“What do you want, Dickface?” the younger man ground out, already annoyed at the mere sight of his predecessor.

“Gender equality, a full night’s sleep, world peace,...the list goes on.” the acrobat shrugged.

“Do not fuck around with me Dick! Seriously, do not. I am not in the mood to deal with your optimistic bullshit tonight.” Jason snapped. “Well, even less then normally. I’ve had the day from hell!” He added as Dick shot him an incredulous look.

“Alright, alright, calm down, Jay. I actually come bearing food. How about a post patrol dinner.”

“You do realize that patrol is not gonna be over for me for quite some time. The streets are crazy today.” Jason pointed down at the streets.

“Don’t worry, all taken care of. Steph and Cass are gonna take over for you.” Dick’s grin was bright and beautiful, the way it light up his whole face, Jason thought.

 ----

Wait, what? Hold up a second brain. That can’t be right. He’d never think of Dick Grayson as beautiful. Dick was obnoxious, loud, annoying, painfully optimistic and all together a nuisance.

Except for when he wasn’t. Like when he offered Jason midnight take out and smiled at him as though he was precious.

“God I love you”

“What?!?”

“Fuck, I said that out loud, didn’t I”, Jason groaned.

“I.....yes. You...what?” 

Nothing, thanks for the food, bye!” Jason rushed out, grabbing the take out bag, and jumped off the roof.

\---- 

He immediately made his way back home. He undressed, took a quick shower and plopped face first onto his bed, muffling his frustrated screams with the pillows.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, what had he just done? Also, did he really love Dick?

Yes, yes he did. So much it hurt, now that he realized it.  
He loved Dick’s stupid smile, his stupid charm, his stupid cheerfulness, his stupid gracefulness, hell he even loved him when he wasn’t being an eternal ray of sunlight.  
God, Jason was so screwed. There was no way Dick would ever love someone like him.

Someone who had killed, someone who was perpetually angry at the world, someone who had repeatedly threatened his family, someone as tainted and jaded as Jason was. He knew he didn’t deserve Dick.

Jason wanted to dig a hole to disappear into to hide from the world and Dick’s inevitable rejection. He honestly didn’t know wether he could face that rejection head on.  
Just thinking about hurt. Why couldn’t he just’ve kept his mouth shut?

Jason wondered what Dick was doing now. Was he still sitting in a stupor on that rooftop in , where he had left him? Was he disgusted? Had he already told Bruce and the rest of the bats? Jason prayed to every deity he could think of Dick hadn’t. He didn’t think he’d survive their mockery.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the figure slipping in through the window and approaching his bed.  
The figure bent down and pocked him in the shoulder.  
Jason nearly jerked of the bed in shock.

“Dick?? What the....why are you in my apartment?”

“We left things so unfinished at the rooftop, I thought we should remedy that.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry about that, you can just ignore what I said, really, sorry, I...” Jason could barely breathe with how worked up he was.

“Hush Little Wing, it’s alright. Relax, breathe!” Dick’ voice was utterly kind as he sat down next to Jason, lightly touching his shoulder. Jason turned his head away, not wanting to see the pity that must be in the other’s eyes.

“Just forget I ever said anything.” He mumbled.

“And what if I don’t want to forget it?” Dick was still talking softly.

Jason’s head whipped around and he stared at Dick. “What?”

“Maybe I liked hearing you say that. Maybe I love you too, Jaybird.”

“But why me? You could have anyone! So why me, I’m no good, especially not for someone as radiant as you!”

“Do you really find it so hard to believe I love you?”

“I do, yes. I never had many good things happen to me. And even the few good things never lasted long. I was dead, then I was an undead murderous vegetable and then I was hellbent on revenge, on destroying Gotham, on destroying your family. Fuck Dick, i tried to kill you. How could you possibly you love me?” Jason was about to start sobbing.

“I know all that happened to you and I also know what you did. But I also see someone who is kind, who cares for the children in Crime Alley, makes sure they’re as safe as possible, someone who protects the girls working the street, someone who has a very strong code of wrong and right, just has some questionable methods. I know you’re trying to be better. I’m not forgetting you’re wrong doings, but I am looking past them to see you underneath all that blunder and anger and I love the person I see at your core, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ misograce


End file.
